Ineluctable
by Peacebonded
Summary: Yachiru gets bored and insists Kenpachi is the only one who can help her get over her state of boredom. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_.

* * *

_Ineluctable_

* * *

"Kenny."

"...Mhm?"

"I'm bored."

Zaraki Kenpachi rolled his eyes. He pryed the petite girl off his shoulder and placed her on the ground in front of him. She immediatly settled herself on the warm concrete, her short legs crossed. The captain of the 11th division looked down at his vice-captain. It was safe to say he was about ten times her size.

He followed suit and made himself comfortable on the ground next to her. He was met with expectant eyes.

He looked back at her, devoid of emotion.

Several seconds passed.

"...Dammit. Don't look at me like that." He was already beginning to give in. He was weak.

His words were wasted. He looked up and noticed an all too familiar pout starting to form on her small and, what appeared to those who didn't know her, innocent face. Her pout only enhanced her already impossible to ignore face. He realized for possibly the _millionth_ time that defying her was not going to get him anywhere.

"...Fine," he surrendered. The bulge in his pants was getting hard to ignore. It was better he got it over with, anyway.

He shifted his position in order to gain better access to the pants portion of hakama and reached into the many folds. He was _not_ going to like this.

His hand reappeared with three dusty pieces of chalk. He was glad to finally be able to remove the offensively colorful items from his pocket. They'd been jabbing him in uncomfortable places all day.

No sooner after removing the prodding, not to mention_ messy,_ substance from his pocket, he was pummeled by a hyperactive ball of pink and black. His attacker had one hand forceably pushing against his face, blurring his vision and impelling his face backwards. Meanwhile, another was reaching for the chalk he possesed. Without a hint of hesitation, he surrendered the dusty substance that had now effictively coated most of his captain's robe and black shinigami uniform.

Pain in his right shoulder was met with a grunt. His back was now horizontal with the ground, and he sat up only to be met with the site of his bubblegum haired vice-captain in front of him, crouched on the ground sporting an intense look of concentration.

"Look, Kenny! It's you!" She held up her piece of chalk and pointed to the blue smiley face that had only one eye and a line striking through it.

He scowled.

"Here, Kenny!" Before he had time to comment on her portrayel of his rugged yet _handsome _- as he like to think of it - face, a pink piece of chalk was thrusted in his direction. "Your turn!"

He noticed the anxious look on her face and tentatively took the small piece he was offered. _Did she seriously expect him to get on his knees and -_

"Draw!" The girl was getting impatient. He took notice of the balled fist at her side.

He had no choice.

He pressed the piece of chalk apprehensively against the concrete ground and drew a line, and afterwards a circle. _Okay, so it wasn't _that _bad..._

Before he knew it, he was actually enjoying himself. The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes into hours.

It was finally after some prodding on Yachiru's part that Zaraki Kenpachi was forced to stop and admire his work. A brutally detailed battle scene lay before him; he was preparing to deliver the final blow to a figure who looked suspiciously like Kurosaki Ichigo, hunched over on the ground. Blood spilled from various wounds on his opponent and a rather gruesome diagonal gash had been drawn his chest as well.

"Wow, Kenny! You really outdid yourself this time!"

"Hn." He smiled and leaned back on his elbows, rather pleased with himself.

"Well, that was fun!" The perky girl stood up and stretched, preparing to leave. "Come on, Kenny! We'd better get inside before it rains!"

_..._ No. Fucking_. Way_.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. This is the first Bleach writing I've ever gotten around to finishing, so all comments and criticism is welcome. Thanks.


End file.
